Hidden Layers
by MangoRebels
Summary: Valentine, everyone thought he was dead but in reality he is still running the circle. Jocelyn and Clary keep this a secret because he is threatening to end the others life. She is brutally abused by him and her brother. Clary goes to school, she is bullied, Jace hates Clary with all his might. But what happens when these two are partnered together in a competition. Will love rise
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is the first Fanfiction we have posted on this account. By WE, we mean there are two people who write this story**

**Tilly: Who helps with the plot and is the AMAZING editor!**

**Charli: Who writes the story, helps with plot and does a rough edit.**

**We would appreciate the instructive criticism, but no negative or hateful comments please!**

**Disclaimer: Sad enough we have not gone on a spy mission yet to steal the characters from Cassandra Clare, we have been too busy fangirling. SOOOOO that means….(drumroll please)…. We do not own the characters, we only own the plot line!**

**Summary:**

**Valentine, everyone thought he was dead but in reality he is still running the circle. Jocelyn and Clary keep this a secret because he is threatening to end the others life. She is brutally abused by him and her brother; she takes the brunt of the beating to keep Jocelyn safe. Clary goes to school, she is bullied and everyone hates her but secretly admires her Shadowhunter skills and feel intimidated by her. Jace hates Clary with all his might because his father dies in one of the circles battles and his mother commits suicide. But when happens when these two are partnered together in a competition. Will love rise out of hate or will everything fall.**

**Clary P.O.V:**

It starts off like this every day. 5,840 days since it has been, 192 months since my birth, this adds up to sixteen years. For sixteen years I have lived in the same hell-hole, every day, every hour and every minute of my life seems to be useless. I see no point to live if you have to live a lie. I want to refrain my life and exchange it for another. My father- Valentine is an evil and sick man, everyone thinks he is dead; except for those who are loyal to him, those who participate in the circle. He acted his own death because all the clave wanted was for him to have an un-beating heart, so he pretended. The clave rejoiced, but I did not because from there on I only knew torcher and pain and how to survive it.

Blood caked the side of my head like a second layer of skin, I wish I was unconscious- I really did, but I wasn't. Then his leg slowly departed from my blood stained stomach and I let something out of my mouth which was a mixture between a groan and a growl. Valentine must of heard while he continued his abusive ways. And once he did he looked at me with such an intense anger that I almost whimpered and cowered up against the wall. But I didn't, I didn't because I was a Shadowhunter. I set my jaw stubbornly and then Valentine just took a deep breath and looked controlled and calm. But I knew better than that, this was when Valentine's abusive side was at his finest. He grabbed a fistful of my hair, the blood was as almost as vibrant as my natural hair colour. He used my hair to control the movement of my head and sharply brought my ear up to his mouth. "Clarissa you have to remember I have the power to influence anyone and kill anyone; and that young lady includes your mother if you keep this behaviour up." I froze, unable to move; my mother- the only person I had left.

She once loved him; I don't know how she loved the monster. He was once beautiful sweet, charming and funny; he was everything a girl wanted, well that's what my mother had told me. But I couldn't believe that having the circumstances I had now. I did the worst thing I could've done in this situation, I punched him back. I hit him so hard, my head started to pound, my knuckles stung and tears welted in my eyes. I'd socked him in the nose, he looked at me- enraged which didn't help with the look of blood gushing like flood gates out of his nose. That was it, I tried to wriggle out of his deadly gasp, and my fingernails were scraping the tiled floor as he dragged me in like I was bait. My fingers were rare and bleeding and peeling off as I tried to escape, I knew I had to. I was the best Shadowhunter of my generation but I could not stand up to him. Because he was my blood, my father and I loved him; as much as I despised myself for saying that. But it was true and it still was even when his hands wrapped around my neck and left imprints. Even when I tried to pry them away even though I couldn't; even when I screamed bloody murder. And even when I went into a deep unconscious sleep.

I woke up, stick and crusted blood had moulded around my body, it wasn't just mine; it was _his_. For a second a felt a moment of triumph, until I remembered Valentine's dirty hands enclosing on my neck. I peeled my body off the tiled floor and grabbed the bleach and cloth, scrubbing the floor to a stainless clean and pearly white tiles, it didn't look as if a girl had been violated by her father right _there_. I put it back into the cleaning cabinet and walked up to my bedroom; I could still hear my _father's_ merciless snarls and insults which told me I was worthless.

And in my bedroom was Jonathan- my brother, my heart thudded so hard I swore it was trying to escape my rib cage, he quirked an eyebrow and smirked; I immediately took to steps backwards and landed into the wall. "What do you want" I commanded, my voice not quavering once, I was proud of that but had been trained to do it. He smirked at me again and grabbed my hands and I knew instantly by the gleam in his eyes that this was not brotherly affection; this was something more, much, much worse. Jonathan shut the door and pulled me closer to him, I kicked him in the shins with all my force and he's knees gave weight and he sagged to the ground, stifling a groan. I was in battle mode, which meant time slowed down and I could have time to think as if answering a question, as if it were a game and it only took me once second. I tried to open the door,

Oh

My

God

It was locked; Jonathan gave me an evil grin. I screamed and pounded the door with every ounce of my strength. I considered bolting it down, I knew I could do it, but before I could, I was pinned up against the wall. Jonathan gripped my chin and forced me to look into his eyes, smiling like a maniac. And he forced his lips onto mine, I screamed in his mouth which vibrated on the rooves of his mouth. He shoved me blindly into a wall, I didn't want this; I felt wrong and I felt dirty as if I were covered in grime. He had his hands skim my sides roughly. I didn't want this, I didn't want this, I didn't want this; blind panic and terror came at me. I bit his lip, hard. So hard that blood from his mouth poured into mine. I spat it out in disgust and flung my fist in perfect striking range at him, it hit him and he stumbled. Blood sprayed onto the ground in tiny little droplets, he gurgled on it when he tried to growl. I wanted him to choke on it; he was in the spot where I wanted him to be. Perfect. I put my hands on his shoulders and kneed him right where it hurt. I was in such a foul mood, I didn't care if he couldn't reproduce, hell I didn't think the world wanted small Jonathans running around, -I certainly didn't- so I guess I was doing the world a favour. I kicked the door with such force it snapped in half, literally. The wood chips flew around the room and brushed past me, making me bleed and sting as if droplets of acid has just fallen delicately onto my skin. I felt so wrong, so uncomfortable, I felt dirty and exposed and vulnerable. I walked down the stairs not bothering to quiet and once I hit the ground I just ran flat out, I sprinted as fast as my legs could take me. I had to make it away from the house, I had to.

I could see Valentine's face in my memory, a look of stealth in his eyes, silver hair and matching his eyes, he had a strong build up and the mask of a warrior. Jonathan was purely the replicate of my father, he was just the younger version- he had the hair, the eyes, the narrow cheekbones I envy, the perfect eyebrows, the build-up and the look of disapproval etched in his face. Then Jocelyn my mother- she was once beautiful- extremely beautiful- the kind of beautiful guys fawned over. She was still beautiful today, she still had the curves of a woman, she still had her wavy vibrant red hair and the emerald piercing green eyes which matched mine, and the youthful face covered with small amounts of makeup, but she had that haunted look in her eyes. It made you think she was dead to you in a way. As if her past was so tragic you would fear she would never utter another word again.

I was still running my breaths and pants became laboured, my clothes were torn, I had blood running in small trickles around my body, my forehead and neck shining with sweat. I still had a blade on me, I always carried one around; but this was the middle of Idris, I thought I was safe although I knew I wasn't. Tears were running down my face unable to stop they were fogging up my sight. My body then collided into a rock hard chest, also shining with sweat; his torso especially, I averted my eyes away. He had smoky golden hair that was tousled with sweat and gorgeous golden eyes that glistened in the sunlight, he looked like a god. I got up and went to run, but the boy got a grip on my wrist, reeling me back to him. "Hey" said a gentle kind and soothing voice, I tensed, I knew him and he knew me. "I'm sorry I hope I didn't hurt you." The voice was so kind, but he hadn't seen my face yet, as soon as he would his voice would be filled with venom. "My name's Jace" he said kindly and soothing in a way, "did I hurt you?" He asked, _I know you!_ My mind screamed, _I know you and you hate me!_ I didn't want to turn around but he spun me around and saw my face. His mouth agape but he recovered quickly a sneer crossing his face. He smirked when he saw my tears, "what's wrong Fray or may I say Morgenstern?" He taunted, he pushed me to the ground. The previous cut on my wrist reopened and he generally grinned. "You're on the ground you piece of filth" he said spitefully, each word cut me open like a knife. "Right where you belong."

I got up and ran, no I was sprinting to the place I hated most in the world, home. The world span and when I opened the door I saw my mother on the ground, cuts all over her body bleeding profoundly, the blood was as red as fire and trickled through the cracks of the tiles. Tears were rolling silently down her cheeks and on her face was the readable emotion which told you she wished she was dead. I walked over to her like walking over to a wounded deer forgetting about all my problems and focused on hers. When she saw me I swore her eyes lighted up a small fraction. A smashed beer bottle lay next to her, I already knew what would have happened- Valentine smashed open a beer bottle and cut almost every inch of her soulless body. It wasn't the first time this had happened not to her or me. I helped her up and walked her into our bathroom, the not so luxurious one, for the 'ladies'. The bath was filled with hot steaming water and my mother undressed, I was not fazed by her naked body I was more fazed by her cut skin. She hissed when she stepped in but I pushed her into the water watching blood seep from her cuts and bubbly water heal it. The water had turned to a dull red. "Why?" I asked, knowing Valentine did not hurt my mother without a reason, he only did that only to me. "I stood up for you and told Valentine he had no right to do what he did." She said tears brimming in her eyes, "mother" I said in a gentle tone as if comforting a mentally unstable child. "I can look after myself you know I can." I said soothingly, the tears spilled over her face "I know" she said "I know."

Later that night my fists were clenched by my sides as Jonathan walked past me, Valentine and Jonathan looked at me as if I were a ticking time bomb. They knew I was not afraid of them and I wouldn't be any time soon but they would force me to be obedient for my mother's life. I was held hostage in this hell hole and my life was a nightmare and right before I went to bed I looked into the mirror and noticed something; _my eyes had a distant look to them._ I was horrified.

**Please give us a review to get some CYBER-COOKIES (which look like this) (:::) (:::) (:::) (:::)**

**If you like this story please have a look at some of Charli's stories on her account, mywish21 **

**Love MangoRebels xoxoxoxo**


	2. Projects

**An: Here we go, we are trying to update as often as we can, and we were a bit surprised at how many follows we already had when it was just the first chapter. Thank you very much! To those who reviewed here are your CYBER-COOKIES (:::) (:::), THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU! Alec is Clary's friend by the way and so is Magnus and Simon she is not yet friends with Isabel yet. Please review for CLACE! **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Cassandra Clare's characters or the plot only the story, REVIEW! **

I woke up in a groggy daze. Unplastering the sleep from my eyes I left behind the warmth of the bed behind me. Blood sticks the nightgown I had on to my skin. I walk blindly to the shower door and let the burning water sizzle onto my skin, letting blood seep out of my cuts and burn my bruises. I let out a subsided moan and then washed up and drowned myself in the fragrances of roses. After I got out of the shower, I looked through my drawers to find whatever would be deemed acceptable for my 'look'. I looked in the mirror to find myself in a black tank top and ripped black jeans a leather jacket over the tank, the combat boots I had on were thigh high. I smiled and focused on the last of the outfit, vibrant pink lipstick was plastered over the natural colour of lips and I wore heavy eyeliner and mascara with black eye shadow; my beautiful, vibrant and healthy red hair was made pencil straight. Would guys swoon at my looks? Yes; yep I was defiantly ready for the day.

I walked slowly down the stairs as quiet as I could so I did not wake Valentine because I knew that if I did I would have hell to pay. There was a man with white hair by the big dining table leaning there causally, not paying any attention, except he wasn't old; his eyes had a menacing gleam in them. "You're late" Jonathan said looking at his fingernails. I didn't say anything I just walked out of the mansion and swung my leg over my white mare. The joy of riding made me forget about my life- about everything, about the bruises which stung by the pressure of the wind, about the miserable school life I have; about absolutely everything. Here, on a horse I am free, I am free and weightless and nothing, like the wind.

That was until Jonathan caught up to me on his black stallion. He had a maniac gleam in his eyes and tried to grab my wrist. _Tried_, I thrust the reins down even harder than I had previously done before and my mare bolted. This was it, again the weightless and suspending nothingness. But that was until he stared at my wrist again and tried to snatch it, I only just dodged it. And I just put my horse to an abrupt stop. "What" I growled, an intimidating blaze in my eyes matching and mirroring his. "Listen-"he started,

"I'm listening you loathsome, insufferable bastard now go." I said with such a growling and predatory force he got his horse to back up but smiled cruelly. I knew I would pay for this later, I knew I would probably beaten unconscious for this, I knew that. But I could not stop a fire was burning in my stomach, I had found new found piece of bravery I didn't know I had.

"I'm sorry for last night." Jonathan apologized. -Wait I had to hold it up a second and replay what he had just said in my head. I took in a breath sharply, Jonathan never apologized, never. He was sincere about it, was he trying to make me like him or was he actually sorry? But then I remembered how he pushed me into the cabinet how he tried to make my mouth move in sync with his. How his hands skimmed my sides and how he made me feel dirty and so, so wrong. Tears brimming in my eyes, I fixed my eyes ahead of me, I didn't want to look at him or all my courage would disappear. "Screw your apologies." I said with such a brutal force I felt a tearing through my mouth. And with that I rode off to school, and he didn't follow me.

School how do I describe it? A hell hole, torcher chamber, concentration camp and a death sentence all put in one. I don't have many friends, only Alec, Magnus and Simon; everyone else hates me. But I'm okay with that because everyone feels intimidated by me and mostly stays away from me. I put the horse in the stables and walk into the school. It's like any other mundane school, the architecture, the things we use- everything. Except we have extra classes, extra things and longer time spent there. I mean Mundane's have a measly six hours; we have ten- from seven in the morning to five in the evening.

I walk down the hallways; glad Jonathan's gone except I know all his friends will be monitoring me, making sure I wasn't doing anything stupid. I put the textbooks and bag in my locker and slammed it to find someone staring at me from behind it. I immediately tensed but once I saw until I saw who it was I relaxed. Magnus stood in front of me; his black and glittered hair was askew and astray in different directions, his clothing was just as strange. He had sparkly green pants and a glittery tight fitted black with 1a bedazzled green vest and black converse. Although this was strange, it was quite normal for him. He beamed at him and I gave him a small lopsided smile. "Sup Magnus" I said smiling at him,

"CLARY DARLING!" He yelled pulling me into a hug, causing the other Shadowhunters around us to look at us as if we were crazy. Hey maybe we were. Magnus pulled out a flask and took a swig from it, "want some Clary?" He asked, I nodded and tried to grab it but because of my height he put it above his head.

"GIVE IT TO ME MAGNUS!" I screamed,

"No" he said plainly as if it were a fact. I shoved him into the wall and pinned his arms behind his back grabbing the flask. I shoved it in my mouth and skulled down the drink.

"Hmm" I said as if tasting it, "it's not whisky this time its Vodka isn't it." Magnus nodded solemnly.

I grinned at him before I heard what I like to call, 'bells that aware you of your death.' "Death bells" we said in union before cracking a smile at each other.

The day went uneventful as usual except for the snide comment here and there, or the glares and whispers and that part where a girl tried to punch me but I smashed her head on the desk before she could even touch me. Lunch, my favourite part of the day was finally here. The only way I can notice our table over all the others is because of the curly brown hair, the straight black hair and glittery clothing which you could spot by a mile. I had my own food because I did not trust the cafeterias. I was lost in my own thoughts when a leg, a foot knotted into mine. I couldn't do anything I stumbled but caught myself on the edge of a table. Laughter erupted from people's mouths and echoed around the room. I immediately tensed and looked at my attacker, _Jace Lightwood_. I got that really pissed off look on my face. The set jaw, stubborn and tense posture and eyes full of malice; which increased by two hundred percent when I felt sauce and mashed potato slid down my back as someone held my top out. The rest of the so called 'popular table' he sat at laughed. Everyone else was silent waiting for me to make my move. And I did, I lurched forward and grabbed him by the scruff of the shirt and balled his collar into my fist. I was on pure adrenaline by now; I felt it, thought it, breathed it and consumed it. I felt a Jace's fist sloppily grab at my collar pulling me closer to him, I had his legs pinned underneath mine, I had him pinned and had raised my fist. But- in two seconds flat, his legs pressed mine down and he had my arms pinned above my head, I was weak, I was useless he had me. But then time slowed down and I was in battle mode again, but this time I knew I was unstoppable. He had a weak spot and it was the same as mine, he left his stomach uncovered. I drove my knee into his stomach and it hit on the prefect angle, he doubled over in pain clutching his stomach, his knees were set perfectly on the ground.

And then I swung my fist and it landed on his mouth, the place were all those stupid pickup lines and sarcasm came from. Blood immediately spilled from his mouth and people screamed, I watched him gag on his own blood. He spat it out and rose like an avenging angel and he lunged on me previously like before. Fists flew everywhere and blood was splattered on our clothing. I don't know how long our tangled limbs tried to hurt each other but then I felt a hand on my wrist I looked up and found Alec trying to pull me off by grabbing my waist. But I was like a raging bull and Jace was the same trying to get his friends to pry his hands off him so he could hurt me. But then Magnus had my other wrist now encircling his hands around it. But I twisted, I knew I had to get to Jace- I had to. I knew I did. But then even Simon had grabbed me, Jace and I both had three people on us now and we were being hauled back to our table.

Once I was forced back into my seat and calmed down Magnus was sitting there with my other two best friends Simon and Alec. Simon had brown hair that hung in loose shags around his face; he had caramel brown, soft eyes. Alec, believe it or not was Jace's adoptive brother, Jace was adopted by his parents. We all sat around and they gaped at me as if I were something unhuman. I was a Shadowhunter so I guess I was. Alec was the first to recover, "the teachers weren't involved in this because it was over to quickly although they want to see you and Jace after school." He said, and before I could protest the bell went off.

Training was my favourite class out of all of them, we had the best projects and I was the best in the school at it. I guess that was also because of the training I had from Valentine. The room was painted black just like the gear we were training in, everyone as usual lined up in a single file and slouched against the wall. I was looking at my fingernails when the trainer came in her name was Ms Grey. She had thin brown hair that was done of in a tight bun, she had muscles despite her skinny frame and she was wearing the normal tradition of Shadowhunter gear, protective and padded pants, combat boots, a tight fitted black top and a protective leather jacket. She walked up and down the line before standing in front of all of us with a whip in her hand. "Student's" she said, although she said it quietly Ms Grey could make it more threatening than a shout. "We have a new project" everyone grumbled at that. "That involves fighting demons." Now even my attention jerked up at that.

Then the door burst open and in came Jace, he was in his uniform and was slouching as he walked over to the end of the line, which happened to be right next to me. I went ridged and tensed and he winked at me, I elbowed him in the gut. "NOW!" Ms Grey continued, eyeing me and Jace. "For this project we will pick each of you a partner based on matching skills, you will go around and hunt demons around the outskirts of Alicante. Those who can kill the most demons win." Everyone grinned at that, "although this is also a bonding exercise and we want you to get to know your partner and simple things about them. Now here are the names." And with that she placed out a scroll in front of the desk, I skimmed through it and found my name and next to it was Jace's.

**REVIEW! **


	3. Secret's are shed

** AN: Okay, so our ****_AMAZING_**** editor Tilly has been busy all day- I have written this Chapter by myself which is probably why this chapter does not make any sense. Please review and we will both love you forever.**

**Disclaimer: We asked Cassandra Clare if she would give us the mortal Instruments and she said no. SO WE DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS! We only own the plot.**

**Enjoy and R&R!**

I felt absolutely outraged, me with _Jace Freaking Lightwood_- we unconditionally will not work together. I felt a burning sensation in my chest, I knew it- I was angry and I was about to punch someone or something. I got that feeling of when your knuckles start to ache and twitch. And then I felt my face grow hot and my desire to hurt someone was uncontainable. I heard a laugh, "angry are you there Fray?" The boy asked, I could tell by the musical note in his voice that he was Jace. And there he was with his arms folded and ankles crossed. I couldn't stop it if I tried, I really couldn't have. I shoved him into the wall and my hands were at his throat so fast he couldn't have stopped them. My hands encircled his neck, "You think this is funny, that you try to trip me over, that you pour food down my back?" I growled at him in such a threateningly low voice my voice couldn't have sounded more chilling and then I said the last words so dangerously low, toes would curl. "Look. At. Me. Now." I raised my fist, ready to hit his temple. And then someone's hand had gripped my chin with such a force, I was involuntary made to look at the person. It was Ms Grey, looking as angry as I had ever seen her. Her eyes narrowed at me, "The principal's office now." She said, and with that I walked out hips swaying and hands on my waist, and left the room after slamming the door as loud as I could.

I wasn't going to the office like Ms Grey had said. I was walking to my lockers to pick up my bag and textbooks and get the hell out of this school. As soon as I got to my locker I saw him, Ohhhh damn. There was Hodge- the principal; he was leaning right against the locker waiting for me. I went to turn when I heard my name, "Clary what do you think you're doing?" He asked, "Ah- avoiding you actually." I said, once again spinning on my heel. "I heard you were in trouble" I nodded, not braking eye contact with him. "My office now." My legs were forcing me down the hallway. "I have called your father." Hodge said once we were seated, Hodge was one of the only ones who knew about Valentine, but that was because he was a part of the circle. The only other two people who knew were Jonathan and_ Jace_.

***Flashback***

_Even at the age of ten I was in battles with the circle. Because I had more angels blood then most Shadowhunters because my father 'experimented' on my mother. So basically he tricked angel blood into her food while I was in her stomach. He thought I had the ability of not just creating runes but also I was known as the one of the generations most skilled Shadowhunters. Although this one night I was at home with Jace, us both waiting for our fathers to return while our mothers were in the other room chatting as if there wasn't a possibility in the world that their husbands could be killed. Jace and I were never close, but we got along in the sense that on Friday and Saturday nights we were the only children who were in the circle. So we got along- but other than that we had to seem as if we barely knew each other, that's what our fathers demanded; because that way it wouldn't raise any suspicions at school. Jace and I as usual were just sitting there in a comfortable silence, his head was buried in a novel where as I was sketching. This was our normal routine, well that was until we heard the usual knock at the door, the strange part about it was that if it were Valentine or Stephan they would have just walked in. I walked silently to the door to see father holding Stephan's crumpled body in his hands, Valentine was covered in blood and grime, and it was under his fingernails, in his hair, smeared across his face and all over his torn and bloody clothing. Valentine's body was racking with subsided sobs, this was the only time I had ever seen him show true emotion in my life. I had no idea what to think, what had happened? Was he dying? Why was Stephan in his arms? And most importantly, why was Valentine breaking one of his own main rules which was never to show true emotion? But then I noticed the silver knife bent on an angle, blood overflowing over it and crusted blood on the hilt, it was in his parabatai's- Stephan's stomach._

_Oh_

_Oh_

_I let out a small shriek and saw Jace crumble onto his knee's in front of his father, counting his short and panted breaths. Céline had already gone into hysterics and was on the floor, she had fainted. Stephan was now clutching his boy's hand, and was staring intently into his eyes as he had life bleed out of his eyes. The only way we could now tell that he was alive was because of the golden lock that was on his mouth and fluttering every time he exhaled before falling back down again. I had already rushed to grab the first aid kit and two sponges, they were in my hands. And I wet the cloth and folded it, everyone else was in shock and as usual I had to do the work, I knew that it was wrong thought to think when a boy's father is dying. But I was selfish and I couldn't help it. I folded the cloth and had wet it, but I had to do something first. I unexpectedly yanked out the knife, blood dripping from the blade and hilt- glistening in the dim moonlight which was overcasting Stephan's almost dead body. Stephan screamed a bloodcurdling shriek, while I made soothing noises, stroking my hand through his bloody hair. I then realised why we could not iratze him, the knife was covered with demon poison. _

_I pushed the wet cloth onto his wound to stop the bleeding, and I felt the wet and sticky substance of blood seep onto my hands. Stephan's breathing then became irregular and I placed his head on my lap, I was stroking his hair once again while holding down the cloth. Stephan held his head up, and kept his gaze on Jace stroking his hair. Stephan choked on his last words. "I" he said now panting, "am… so….proud…of…you." He said to Jace, and then the eyes that were once full of joy and happiness; looked like glass and dull- they looked lifeless. His last gaze was on Jace, who now had his head bent. Jace was not talking and pain was flashing through his eyes, showing so many emotions at once, I never thought that it was possible. Although not one tear was shed; only shame was._

_In the next few months, Jace never came to the circle any more. I found that in the end his mother had killed herself in grief. Jace was now adopted and no one knew what had happened but me and the others in the circle. Now Jace avoided me and bullied me and treated me like dirt. I was so devastated, but I knew I could do nothing about it. He sneered every time I saw me, I guessed it was because he blamed me for his father's death which lead to his mothers, and so did I._

***End of Flashback***

I had sat there staring at nothing but a board for the past hour. Jonathan had to wait after school for me so Valentine could pick me up when everyone else had left. Shivers were sent down my back when I realised that they were meant to be here in the next ten minutes. I drummed my fingernails on the desk, waiting for my torturer to come and get me. I knew I couldn't run away because he had threatened to kill my mother and sickeningly enough I knew he would do it if he had to. That was when the door burst open and butterfly's assaulted my stomach as I saw Jonathan walk in with a steaming Valentine. I drew in a sharp breath and took a pleading look at Hodge, but he sat at the teacher's desk unmoving as usual.

I hissed when I felt a sting at my cheek, and could feel his hand imprint on me as he slapped me. Valentine grabbed my jaw and forced me to look up at him. "What made you think that you the right to abuse someone and hit them, when they were a previous member of the circle!" Valentine demanded, I swallowed my gut back down which I wanted to throw up. I set my jaw and placed my hands nicely over my desk. "I don't know what you're talking about." I said calmly; glaring at him at the same time. And then I noticed- the door had opened a crack. But then I saw Valentine in rage grip the sides of the desk and swing it with all his strength across the room. I felt naked and bare, the warmth of the desk on my lap now gone and replaced with Goosebumps. "Tell me" he whispered into my ear so low I shivered; it was the exact same manoeuvre I used on Jace- as they say like father like daughter. "NOW!" He screamed in my ear before grabbing me by the hair and yanking me up. This time I didn't care about the consequences I squirmed and added in a punch before he walked me over to the next desk. He had my hair in a rough hold, and I could see my flaming red locks laced through his fingers as he yanked me across the room. Jonathan had a smug smile on my face which I wanted to rip to pieces. Then my head was forcefully banged against the desk, leaving a splotch of red there which certainly wasn't red hair- it was my blood. "TELL" _bang_, my head was forced once again onto the desk, making my head feel as if it were being dented by a sledgehammer. "ME" _bang_, Valentine growled through gritted teeth.

"I will tell you" I said calmly, it sounded slightly begged and he stopped. I fell onto my knee's catching my breath, letting the blood dribble off the gash off my head and off my eyelid and onto my chin. "I do not do the abusing in the house, you do you evil bastard. I did not hit like a pathetic little girl would, I punched, strangled and wrestled." I said through gritted teeth. That was when I saw him swipe his fist at me, I ducked the blow. But then Valentine had quickly flipped me over his back, and grabbed my arms and pinned them behind my back. I let out a frustrated groan when Jonathan came in front of me with his fist raised. I kept my head high because I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of having me cower and close my eyes shut. His fist was coming towards me and I couldn't do anything to stop it. Valentine's breath was hitched on my neck and his fingernails were digging into my wrist while holding my arms behind my back. I was alright with Jonathan punching me in the face but then I noticed how his fist was bent at an angle and aiming straight for my temple where I would be knocked out cold. And worst of all, I would not be able to do anything about it. But then the door opened and Jonathan and Valentine dropped their hands. I fell to the ground on my knees to look up at my saviour. And in front of me was out of all people. _Jace Lightwood_.

**HOW WAS THAT? VALENTINE AND JONATHAN COME TO CLARY'S SCHOOL? JACE SAVES CLARY? CLARY IS BADASS? WHEN DID ALL THIS HAPPEN? WE DON'T KNOW, WE JUST WRITE THIS STORY! AND WHY ARE WE USING CAPSLOCK? WE DON'T KNOW THE ANSWER TO THAT EITHER! Much better, please review for Clace!**

**Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: We have this lovely new chapter up just for you. Sorry that it takes so long to update; we're just so caught up in school! Jace is not extremely arrogant, because it is really hard to write someone with that kind of personality without it sounding fake. So we toned it down SORRY!**

**Other than that we do not own Cassandra Clare's beautiful Mortal Instruments.**

**SO… ENJOY**

**AND REVIEW- Defiantly review.**

**Jace's P.O.V:**

I knew that I was attractive, I had blonde hair that tumbled down my face but I thought they looked like loose weeds in a way. I had golden eyes with flecks of grey and a muscular tan body; I brandished my body because I mean what immature teenage boy wouldn't at the age of sixteen? Although that didn't mean that I liked all the annoying girls which hung on my arms and called me stupid nicknames and whined like a kicked puppy. It didn't mean that I liked all the guys who became my friend for popularity and then stabbed me in the back. And it didn't mean I enjoyed being an arrogant ass to everyone- well everything but that last line was a true. I really did like being an arrogant ass, it was my second nature- I enjoyed the look on people faces when I spoke back to them. I have always been popular wherever I go; whether it's for my looks or attitude I don't know. I know that I am a smug bastard but I didn't care after both my parents died; I became carefree I guess.

Clary is really something- someone different. She didn't really talk I guess and she was one of the people I enjoyed annoying because she wasn't easy to crack and she didn't give two hoots about me, to her I was normal. The feeling was mutual I guess but in a way I wanted to see how hard I could push this mysterious girl. I wasn't sure on what to call what I felt about her- whether it was hate or something else like dislike. Hell I didn't even know what emotion I felt, but I guess in a way that whatever it was, felt as if it were bleeding inside of me and spreading around. I didn't know if it was hate or something else, I was good at reading emotions although I couldn't read mine and certainly not Clary's.

What the hell was I doing talking about emotion anyway to be honest I hated emotion. I would rather remain callused then soft. Although it was a surprise when Clary pushed me into the wall, that was something and it was impressive.

Her arm was across my neck with a look of determination set in her eyes as she had me shoved up against the wall. Anger had boiled inside me and then almost panic? I had never really felt that emotion before, but my breath was becoming raspy and I was trying to scrape her fingers off my throat. But I kept the emotionless expression placid on my face, I knew it had made her angry because then her hands tightened and I started to see black dots swell in front of my eyes. But then she had let go and was being yelled at by someone, although I could not hear who. I hadn't fallen to the ground and clutched my throat and started coughing like most people would. Instead I leaned against the wall and put on my signature smirk that most fell in love with but by the look on her face she certainly hadn't. Then she has sashayed her small hips out of the room.

Afterwards most people had been concerned for me, although I waved them off. I didn't really care, I was mainly focused on the fact that if Clary and I didn't work on this together I would lose half my grade to a girl I didn't even like. No way in hell was I going to let that happen.

I checked my watch while leaning against Clary's locker, waiting. No one but the teachers where here anymore but I was waiting for Clary to organise a time where we could get this project straight. I sighed and I got off it, looking through doors to try and find her. I knew she hadn't left because I asked one of her only friends and he said she was in detention or something. So it was only pure luck when I heard voices. I heard yells from a brutal force and I heard a whimper, it was _Clary_? No it couldn't have been I had never heard her groan in pain let alone whimper. But I opened up the door the smallest fracture and there in front of me was Valentine and Jonathan. Valentine had Clary's hair wrapped around his fingers like little rings. And then he violently had smashed her head down with so much force that a mallet probably wouldn't have hurt as much. Splotches of red water glistened in the lighting of the room, but then I noticed it was her blood. Then I heard Clary stop them by a cry, "I do not do the abusing in the house, you do you evil bastard. I did not hit like a pathetic little girl would, I punched, strangled and wrestled." She had said it with so much force that you couldn't have believed that she would have only been half conscious. That was when Valentine had ceased Clary is his arms, his arm wrapped around her neck so tightly I wouldn't have been surprised if she had of lost consciousness then and there. I had no idea that Valentine had done this to Clary, I had assumed he treated Clary like a princess and bathed her in riches. But then I saw how Jonathan had his fist raised at Clary which was on the exact angle of a bone splitting crunch at her temple which would have her out cold. Jonathan was going to punch a girl- _he's own sister_ who was restrained. I didn't care who the hell it was, what their status was I couldn't sit by and watch this freaking infernal show.

So I being the hero I was just had to step in and it would stop. But what was stoping me was when I remembered about all those times Clary had attempted to harm me. Should I be the angel of the devil? But then I saw how Valentine slapped her to make sure kept her eyes looking at Jonathan. And then I heard Valentine say a few words which stopped the steady rhythm of my heart. "To love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed." And that was when I stepped in. Valentine and Jonathan had dropped Clary whom had fell to ground onto her knees before her green eyes bored into mine with disbelief. "Valentine" I said evenly, "Jonathan." "Jace" they both replied in union, their eyes narrowing at me. "Clary and I have been partnered up with a project and I was wondering if Miss Morgenstern shall be allowed to come back to my house as we work on it. I promise she shall be in good hands and I have no I have absolutely no tolerance for bad behaviour." I said through gritted teeth although I was collected, it was the way Valentine liked me. "Well then why was Clary able to leap at you?" Jonathan sneered; I narrowed my eyes in distaste "it was an unprovoked fight which of course was the reason why I was unprepared." I lifted Clary up by the arm and then I remembered the day she ran past me- tears spilling down her face as she bumped into me, what had happened then? She didn't try to fight me and I tried to make my face scrunch up in disgust. Clary had mirrored my face as she looked at me with disdain as well but didn't fight. Valentine nodded at me, "yes you can take her." He said and then I hauled Clary out of the room without a word. Once we walking down hallways she tugged her arm out of my iron grip.

"What the hell are you doing?" She demanded, I looked at her with disbelief "saving your ass." I said quickly and clearly and with that I drove her to my house without a word.

**Clary P.O.V:**

Jace had saved me, not the super heroic save; I wouldn't say that because he had got an already egotistical head. But wither way you put it he saved me. My father respects Jace because he is so much like Stephan but I was so lucky. "Where are we going" I demanded, yes not one of my finest questions but I understood why most heroines asked it. I wanted to know where the hell we were and where we were going. "My house" Jace said simply. The silence was pressed a little bit longer, and I stared out the window looking at my surroundings. But then I couldn't contain my question, "Why'd you do it?" I blustered out; Jace looked at me as if I were crazy. "What?" he asked, "you never told the clave that Valentine was alive." I said, "Why didn't you?" He asked, I shrugged. "Valentine's smart but he's evil, my mother and I are meant to be his and Jonathan's lap dogs. If I'm at school Jocelyn's by his side and vice-versa. That way if just say I run off and tell the Clave, he will kill Jocelyn who's the only person I care about and the same again goes for her. We love each other to much to say anything." He looked at me with wide eyes as if he were actually seeing me for the first time, as if he pitied me. "So what about you" I asked breaking the uncomfortable silence. "My parents would be dishonoured and wouldn't be classified as noble Shadowhunters anymore. And if I said anything now I would be shunned from the Shadowhunter world. I didn't say anything because I was young and afraid." That was the first time I had ever heard him say he was afraid and I thought it would be his last. But before I could even think more about the subject, Jace pulled up.

To say that it was a house, would be a supreme understatement, the house was a freaking monster. Ivy seeped through the cracks of the window and willowed down to the ground. The house looked as if parts were mashed together which only added to the effect of the haunted and old look. The door was timeworn and rustic and had a door knob; it was one of the steel, old ones. This was beautiful, this mansion- how it had the vast space, how it had that old theme. This place was beautiful in a way that if you were to walk past it you would be standing there and gaping at it for an hour. Unlike our massive mansion which was just layered with marble tiling and a modern ceiling, this place captivated the eye; so judging by this house- Jace's parents were rich. I shuffled after Jace who had just walked in through the large doors while hearing Jace mutter a few words under his breath and it was the most sarcastic and explicit version of "This will be fun." This was going to be a long night.

**Jace is leaning on your shoulder, his breath in your ear; telling you to review.**


	5. Pandemonium

**AN: Sorry** **haven't posted lately, but we have made a goal- the goal is to write one chapter at least once a week. We are surprised with how well we are doing and would like to thank all of you who have followed along with this story despite how long it takes to update. **

**Disclaimer: We do not own the Mortal Instruments**

**So here it is, please enjoy and review!**

I had never realised Jace lived in the Idris Institute, but I think I should have realised because Jace was Alec's adoptive brother. When I walked into the institute my mouth gaped and my eyes turned huge, Jace smirked at my reaction. When all the sudden I saw Max, his hair was astray and his eyes were gigantic and alive with excitement that only children had. He had the mischievous glint in his eye as well, Max was a nice kid and I loved him to pieces as if were my own brother.

"Clary!" he yelled with adoration and he ran up to me hugging my waist while his head pressed into my chest. I smiled a beaming smile and looked at him kindly; I crouched down so that I was level with him. I think Max liked me because I treated him like a child but also like an equal and I never left him out.

"Hey Max" I said smiling to him playfully, "how's your new Manga going?" I inquired while smiling,

"_Naruto_ is amazing and I can remember how to read it the right way!" he said bursting with excitement. I smiled at that,

"That's awesome" I said ruffling his hair and then he ran over to Jace, Jace had this smile on I had never seen before. It was a full on smile, a genuine one as Max gave him a hug, he looked like an affectionate older brother, not like he did at school. Jace hoisted Max on his shoulders and Max was grinning at the two of us.

"Jace?" He asked,

"Yeah" Jace said,

"Why is Clary here?" Max asked

"We have an assignment to work together on." He replied simply.

Max's smile shifted down a bit, "what's wrong buddy?" I asked "well I was wondering if you two could play with me?" He asked hopefully, Jace sighed "Max I can't play with weapons today-"Max cut him off "no I was wondering if I could play mummy and daddy with you?" He asked, his smile beaming, and Jace and I looked at each other horrified but we both knew we couldn't turn down a smile like that.

_Crap._

So that's how Jace and I managed to end up in Max's room playing a game of Mum and Dad. We didn't touch and refused any physical contact but yes we were in there and that's what counted to Max. I pretend to have a loving smile on my lips which probably looked like a grimace and the same went with Jace who was squirming about and looked incredibly uncomfortable. Damn this kid. "Can we pause the game?" Max asked, "I need to peeeee." He wined; we nodded and stood silent until we heard his footsteps disappear. We both looked at each other and left the room, leaving because we couldn't stand the torture anymore. I followed Jace into his room and saw a T.V with a classic X-box 360, something he probably bought here. And then I saw some of the games he had stacked up _Assassins Creed_, _Alice Madness Returns_, _Tomb raider_, _Halo 4_, _Injustice_, and _C.O.D Black Ops_. And then I let out a small fangirling scream. He looked at me quizzically and I had already turned on the X-box and through him an extra remote while we played _Halo 4_.

After being stuck into the game, Jace turned it off and I gave him a murderous glare.

"Come on Fray, we have to work on this project." He said to me, my mouth gaped open.

"Is this the famous Jace Lightwood actually doing something good?" I tilted my head to the side while grinning and then I saw Jace _smiled back_. He sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him and I really saw him since I was ten for the first time. Jace was just trying to cover up all emotions which he really felt this was his way of taking his mind off grieving. I then forgot everything, our arguments and my family as I sat down next to him and seeing the glint in his eyes I think he did too.

"So what is your favourite colour?" He asked, I assumed this was how to get to know each other.

"Green" I replied lightly "You?"

"Black" he said with a smirk

"You know that just because you're a Shadowhunter doesn't mean you have to love the colour black." I replied

"Then why do you love the colour green?" he asked, his eyes sparking with curiosity

"Green reminds me of innocence whereas black reminds me of trust."  
"What do you mean trust?" He asked

"Black is the colour of secrets, it reminds me that there is a bad side to everyone and that you have to be cautious in who you trust." I replied simply.

I swear in that moment I saw a bit of recognition.

Jace snatched my phone and I tried to reach it when he silenced me. "This is my number so I can reach you." He pulled out his own phone and added in my number.  
"I still don't like you" I said simply as if stating a fact, he smirked

"I know."

It was still awkward I guess, none of us really liked each other still. So when I left we didn't do anything, I just gracefully walked out the door to find my father waiting for me. I bowed my head and followed him, grabbing my horse and then riding home. I fled to my room as soon as I got there I didn't want to hear threats, see snarls. I thought about today, I still didn't like Jace but if I had to spend time with him I would. And that was when I saw a text message from him. "_We're going to hunt our first demon tonight_" it said, I could imagine him saying it, I would be able to hear the cockiness and finality of it all. So I replied one word

"_Okay_"

I walked out to see Valentine who was sitting at the end of the dining table, he was eating with Jonathan and Jocelyn was at his side, quietly nibbling what she was given. And then I saw Pangborn and Blackwell sitting at the table as well smug grins etched on their faces as they feasted into their food, clearly drunk as well as my father. "Father" I said demandingly, he looked at me sharply, "What are you doing Clarissa, dressed up in Shadowhunter gear?" He asked, "I am meeting up with Jace for our project." He nodded and I left.

I see Jace at his house, itching his eyebrow with the tip of his knife, whilst looking at the ground. He noticed the bag in my hand,

"What's that for?" He asked with some snark,

"Well genius I know exactly where to find ourselves some demons." I asked meanly,

"And where would that be?" he asked clearly bored, while looking at his fingernails.

"We have to leave town but it's a club called the Pandemonium."

"I know where it is" he replied, "This is going to be a long ride."

The trip is a long time, we sit there saying nothing and sending each other hateful glares. My guess is that any vulnerability we both showed today was gone. And to be honest, I rather it that way. It's a good three hours away, a very long way from any borders of Alicante. And then we finally arrived. I had changed in the back into a black strapless dress which brought out all curves I didn't have, it was simple yet gorgeous with the silver sequences on each side. My hair was put up in a messy bun with a strand hanging out. I had on hard core combat boots which hid some knives, and a sword hidden under my dress as well as a silver exquisite headband. I was ready. We were at the destination of nowhere, there were trees all around and no light could be seen from the portal, we both wanted it that way. My stele was carving itself into thin air when I saw the streets of New York. My fingers lightly drifted into the watery substance, I moved my leg in and then an arm before plummeting myself through with Jace following behind.

The feeling of being sucked through a portal is unimaginable, it feels like your insides are churning about and you are falling through thin air from a very lengthy height plummeting to your death and then, we were there. The streets were covered with citizens which was why we had on our invisibility runes. And then, just like that we stripped them off like a layer of clothing. Around us were the streets of New York which of course meant busy streets, and buildings which shone as light as day even though it was nightfall. I heard the sound of music before I saw anything and I followed it slowly before I saw the club.

Jace was in his Shadowhunter gear on and he looked at the club with amazement.  
"So what's the plan Fray?" He asked

"You are going to hide in the office, no one ever is there. I will lure the demon in there, and we shall fight together and kill it." And that was all I needed to say as we put back on our glamor and walked past the security guard. As soon as I entered the club I stripped it off. When I got in there I saw a sea of drunken bodies all swaying to the beat of the music. I smelt alcohol and drugs as well as the sweat of bodies, but most importantly, I smelt the foul stench of demons.

I walked into the middle of the room and swayed my hips to the music and then just like that I felt someone grab my hips. I looked up to see the piercing blue eyes of a man. No a demon. And then I grinned, the demon was looking for someone to lure off and kill and he assumed I was a helpless mundane, but by the end of tonight he will have been terminated. I moved my hips against his waist and danced gracefully, truly dazzling him, making him want to eat me, kill me. Although me, I was trying to resist the urge to gag. See a normal mundane would see him as a gorgeous good looking boy whereas me, I saw him as a blue skinned serpent with tentacles hanging out the side of his head. And then somehow I did what I had to and managed to kiss him. It was sloppy but it managed, for his eyes turned red- he wanted to kill me. I moved gracefully of the dance floor and pulled out a beckoning finger. This demon assumed I wanted to have a fling and he would be able to kill me, whereas I wanted to take him and kill him. And you know what?

Let the best man win.

The room is stacked with shelves; it is nothing but a storeroom. As soon as I get in there, the demons face changes from a flirty smile to a sneer. And my face transformed into something different, determination and distain. And that was when the demon finally noticed something was up. I took off the gloves which reached up to my shoulders and showed my newly inked runes. The demon hissed and spat out one word, "Shadowhunters." I smiled a bloodthirsty grin, "hey Jace" I called out innocently; the demon looked around to find Jace who was hidden. And then a black figure jumped down beside the demon effortlessly, like a cat- very graceful. The figure had kept his head down, his arms tattooed with runes; he was in black pants and shirt, his face hidden underneath his hood although you could see shags of golden hair, Jace. Jace lifts up his head towards me; "yes" he says almost silently "this demon has finally come to his senses that we are Shadowhunters here to kill him." Jace cocked his head to the side will striding towards the demon, a blade in his hand "oh really?" he asked, in an innocent manner I could tell now that he joined this game. I looked at him battering my eyelashes at him, "really."

The demon finally realised the position it was in and slowly backed away. But I had already run towards the door, blocking off the demon. "Going somewhere?" I asked innocently twirling my sword between both hands, my eyes flashing malice. Jace made the first move, his blade swiping at the demons head. But the demon had already ducked and had struck its foot out at Jace who had stumbled over it but kept up right. The demon pointed the tip of its blue tail out at Jace, trying to poison him. But Jace's eyes had narrowed to slits and had now become more focused on his new opposing threat. Jace used the demons back as a bouncing pad and placed his hands on its back before flipping over it. I watched Jace slowly kill it and play his golden dance of intruding murder. Blue blood of the demon only adding effect to the show as it all as it splattered on the floor of the room. Jace was only teasing it, slowly and torturously killing it; it was his way of a game. The demon had fear in its eyes as it was swiped repeatedly with a knife.

And that was when I got bored; I just wanted to kill it. I hadn't done anything but lure it in, I wanted to kill this thing which tried to destroy human kind. The demon thing was in the corner backing away. "Jace" I commanded, Jace whipped his head around. I grinned and put the sword in my hand and slowly walked towards the demon. I lifted the blade up, at the exact angle of the heart, where it would slide through the rib cage cleanly before piercing the heart. "Say our goodbyes." I said menacingly, but then I saw the demons blue plump lip quiver. "WAIT!" He busted out, "I know where Valentine is." I grinned at him, a sweet smile which looked innocent really. "So do I" I said nicely "because I am his daughter." It was the same look in his eye that every demon had when they found out about me. I pierced the blade through his heart and his look was sheer terror. His scream erupted into a nasty bloodcurdling shriek before his body started having nerve spasms, and then he fell still, lifeless. Jace walked over to me and grabbed out a vile and slit the demons throat and let blood drop into it. It was proof that we had killed it, and then the demons body dissolved; it was well and truly dead.

**So what's going to happen? Are magical Taco's with legs going to blow down the door and attack? If you want to know, please review, follow and favourite! XOXOXO**


End file.
